Dance
by beyondtheskies
Summary: North hosts a New Year's Eve party and Tooth asks Jack to dance. Romance ensues. Oneshot/post-movie.


North's castle was a sight to behold. Balloons and streamers had been hung everywhere, and the sounds of noisemakers filled the workshop. A banner that read "Happy New Year!" was strewn across the fireplace.

Jack, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and North had gathered together in the Globe Room to talk and exchange pleasantries while the elves occupied themselves with the noisemakers.

But North had had enough. "Enough with noisemaking!" He cried. Jack couldn't help but smirk at his annoyance.

The elves immediately stopped what they were doing, and they dropped their noisemakers as North shooed them away.

Jack chuckled as he watched the scene unfold with an amused glint in his eye. He could feel Tooth staring at him from her position near the fireplace. As he turned to look at her, she looked away, and Jack could tell that a small blush had formed on her cheeks.

_'Her face looks lovely when she blushes,'_ he mused.

But Jack's train of thought was interrupted by North's return. He looked over and he could see that he had brought back a couple of Yetis with him. He squinted and saw that the Yetis were carrying… instruments?

"You can't have party without music!" North bellowed.

With a snap of his fingers, the Yetis raised their instruments and began to play. Music filled the hall, and the sound radiated throughout the workshop and beyond.

Jack observed the scene in front of him with a raised eyebrow; the other Guardians seemed to be enjoying the music!

Even while Bunny wore a frown that expressed feelings of discomfort and uneasiness, his foot tapped against the ground as the music played. Sandy and North moved with the tune, and the only characters that looked on were Jack and Tooth.

Jack glanced to the side, and as he did, he noticed that Tooth was biting her lip. She looked like she wanted to dance, but couldn't.

_'What's holding her back?' _he wondered.

Suddenly the fairy turned toward him and held out her hand.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked quietly. She could feel her cheeks growing warm as Jack contemplated his answer.

"I don't know how to dance." he responded simply. Her lips broke out in a smile at his reply.

"That's all right. I haven't danced much myself, but I think we'll be fine." the fairy answered.

As Jack set his staff down, Tooth took his hand and led him to the middle of the room. Jack immediately felt his own blush coming on.

Taking both of his hands, she placed one on her waist while she took the other in her own.

"Just follow me." Tooth ordered. Jack nodded and watched as the fairy queen took two steps backward and another two forward.

He followed her every move and together the couple twirled and circled each other as the music continued to radiate throughout the room. Unbeknownst to them, Bunny, North, and Sandy had stopped what they were doing to watch the two Guardians dance with one another.

They wouldn't have noticed anyway; the rest of the world seemed to melt around Tooth and Jack as they danced – their eyes did not stray from each other, and as time passed, their faces moved closer together, as if they were about to kiss.

The fairy and the winter spirit were thrust back into reality as a clock nearby struck midnight.

"Happy New Year!" North exclaimed as he clapped Tooth and Jack on the back. The couple immediately stepped away from each other, embarrassed by the close proximity they had experienced only moments before.

Tooth let out a nervous laugh. "Happy New Years to you too, North!" she replied, turning away before she could reveal her tomato-red face.

_'I was only inches away from kissing Jack!' _she thought, her mind in a frenzied and panicked state.

Meanwhile, Jack had moved to the refreshments table to help himself to some sugar cookies and eggnog.

Just as he turned around, he came face-to-face with Bunny, only to discover that the Pooka had a smirk on his face.

"Have you heard of the typical New Year's tradition, mate?" Bunny questioned. He could feel his smirk growing wider.

"N-No, I don't believe so. Why?" Jack answered. He was afraid to ask.

"Couples will typically kiss each other at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve, mate." Bunny told him.

Jack's eyes widened and he could feel his heart rate increase. It felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

_'Tooth and I… kissing?' _he wondered.

"Uh… well, that's interesting! Thanks for telling me, Bunny!" Jack nearly shouted as he hurried away from the Pooka.

Bunny chucked to himself as he watched the teenage boy wander off.

_'What a lovesick bloke. He has a good head on his shoulders, so I'm not worried.'_ he mused.

As Jack's feet led him away from the Easter Bunny, he accidently bumped into the one person he wanted to hide from – Tooth.

He nearly fell over before the fairy helped him up.

"Are you okay, Jack? Oh, and I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to get too close. It's all my fault. I get so tired and I wasn't thinking straight and I work so often it – "

Tooth's continuous chatter was interrupted when Jack placed a finger on her lips. He chuckled as he watched a blush form on the fairy's cheeks.

"I'm all right, Tooth. And no need to apologize. I had a lot of fun dancing with you! Don't worry about it!" Jack replied as his mouth curved into a grin.

Tooth blinked. She didn't expect that kind of answer from the frosty teenager (no pun intended).

The clock chimed again. Jack looked over at Bunny and he was nearly taken aback as the Australian ranger gave him a thumbs-up.

_'Go get her, mate.' _His face seemed to be telling him.

The young spirit turned back to Tooth and he noticed that she was looking everywhere but him. He smiled as he observed the fairy in front of him; her blush had darkened and she had started biting her lip again. She looked absolutely adorable.

Tooth looked back at the boy in front of her and she was aware of the fact that Jack had placed his hands on both of her wrists. Jack leaned in, closing the distance between them as he placed his lips on hers. She blinked, completely surprised and shocked that she was kissing the boy she had felt a deep affection for ever since they had defeated Pitch months earlier.

The fairy leaned into the kiss, returning it with full force. Jack pulled back, ending the kiss much to Tooth's dismay. His eyes softened and his lips broke into a tender smile as he whispered, "Happy New Years, Tooth."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot I conjured up! I posted this fic on my Tumblr account on January 3rd, but I didn't think of posting it on this account.**

**Sorry for the lateness! I might write more Rainbow Snowcone/Frostbite fics in the future! Who knows! :)**

**I have one other Rainbow Snowcone fic, however! I can't post it on here because it has song lyrics though. The link to that fic is on my profile!**

**Oh, and I forgot to add: there's an "Avatar: The Last Airbender" reference in there somewhere! Kudos to anyone that catches it. ;) Feel free to tell me what it is in your review!**

**Thanks for all of the comments and faves!**

**- beyondtheskies**


End file.
